


Professor

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M, Literature, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle may have a thing for her Lit professor…and maybe that Lit professor has a thing for her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic

“What’ve you got next?” Misty asked. 

“Classic Literature”, I told her.

“Oh! That’s with Professor Hiddleston, right?” she asked, “I heard he’s quite the dish”.

“Listen to you! Gossiping like an old woman!” I teased her.

“Better hurry along before you’re late. Although…if you are, he could always bend you over his knee and…” 

My hand covered her mouth. 

“Please stop”, I said, my cheeks burning red. 

“Okay, okay”, she said, “The way you talk, I forget you’re a virgin”. 

I rolled my eyes at her and made my way to the English building. 

As I walked, I thought about Professor Hiddleston. 

He was about 34, with curly dirty blonde hair (although the curls were always gelled down), and stunning blue eyes that were always framed by thin black glasses. 

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find him attractive.

 

 

“Good afternoon, class”, Professor Hiddleston said, entering the classroom. 

Like usual, no one answered. 

I don’t know why he still expected us to be awake this late in the afternoon. 

“Now, today, since it’s almost Thanksgiving holiday, I’ve decided to give you a break from Shakespeare and read something more contemporary”, he said. He walked over to one of the many bookshelves lining the back of the classroom. He walked right by my desk and I could smell the cologne he had on.

I wasn’t an expert, but I ventured a guess that it was Giorgio Armani. I leaned over to get a better smell and nearly fell off my chair. 

“Are you alright Miss Driscoll?” Professor Hiddleston asked.

“I’m fine Professor”, she told him. 

He continued to the front of the classroom with a book in his hand. 

By the fraying of the edges and the broken spine, you could tell this was one he enjoyed reading. 

“Today, I will be reading a sample of “High Rise” by J.G. Ballard. We’ll probably only have time to get through one chapter today”, Professor Hiddleston told them. He cleared his throat and began to read. “Later, as he sat on his balcony eating the dog, Dr Robert Laing reflected on the unusual events that had taken place within this huge apartment building during the previous three months…” 

As he read, Annabelle could see the High Rise and Dr. Laing being played by none other than her Lit professor with her mind supplying the rest of the characters. 

As she watched him turn the pages, she could picture those thin fingers tracing a line down her spine. She imagined what he sounded like in bed. 

Did his voice drop an octave? Did his accent become thicker?

Either she needed to get laid or Misty was rubbing off on her. 

Annabelle was startled out of her daydream by Professor Hiddleston saying, “That’s all for today class. Have a nice break”. As usual, Annabelle was the last to leave the classroom. “Professor, do you know where I could get that book?” she asked him, “I’d like to keep reading it”. 

“If you want, I can lend you my copy”, he said holding the book out to her. 

“Oh no. I couldn’t”, she told him. 

“I insist. If you want, you can write an essay about it over break for extra credit”, he said. 

She took the book from him, their fingers brushing. “Thank you, Professor”, she said. She turned to leave the classroom when he said, “Oh and Annabelle?” “Yeah?” she said, turning back to him.

He simply smiled and said, “Nothing. Have a good break”. 

“You too, Professor”, she said and left. 

Tom sighed. He gathered his things and started to walk out to his car. His fellow professor, Benedict Cumberbatch, walked up to him. “Do you fancy getting a drink?” Tom asked him.

“Rough day?” Ben asked.

“You have no idea”, Tom told him.


End file.
